Halloween sem doces
by carol-bombom
Summary: Um Halloween diferente para os pequenos de Naruto.


– Há! Cala boca Sasuke! – Um garotinho loiro dizia fazendo um enorme bico.

– Vocês dois não vão brigar hoje vão? – Uma garotinha de cabelos curtos e róseos reclamava.

– Quem esta brigando Sakura? – Sasuke dizia com uma expressão esnobe.

– Vocês. – A garotinha revidou rindo.

– Vamos logo Dattebayo! – Disse o loiro louco por ir pedir doces.

Sasuke, Naruto e Sakura pequenas crianças com oito anos, mas possuidores de grandes e inocentes corações. Sakura ainda queria arrumar o cabelo de novo, mas os garotos não deixaram estavam muito ansiosos para sair na rua exibindo suas fantasias e baterem nas portas dos vizinhos pedindo doces. A mãe do loiro, Kushina havia escolhido uns baldes em formato de aboboras assombradas para os garotos guardarem seus doces. Ela esperava por eles lá embaixo para entregá-los.

– Lembrem-se de trazerem uns para a tia Kushina aqui. – dizia brincando só para vê-los retrucarem e se revoltarem.

– Nunca. – Sasuke foi direto. – Não vou dividir meus doces com ninguém. – Mas olhou para Sakura pensando que se a garota quisesse dividiria com ela.

– Posso dar alguns. – Sakura disse com a voz fraca, não conseguia negar nada a ninguém.

– Só nos seus sonhos velha. – Naruto disse e saiu correndo com medo da reação da mãe.

– Naruto espere pela gente.

Sasuke e Sakura correram atrás dele deixando uma ruiva irritada para trás. Começaram pela casa da esquina onde morava uma velhinha dona de sete gatos ela era estranha, mas sempre dava doces para eles imaginaram que no halloween ela lhes daria pilhas deles. Estavam enganados ganharam um chocolate cada e saíram reclamando de que ela era uma velha muquirana. A próxima casa era a de um senhor rabugento que sempre espantava os garotos da sua grama, também não conseguiram muita coisa. Andaram a rua inteira e na outra até encherem seus potinhos de balas, chocolates e chicletes.

Decidiram demorar na rua porque Naruto achou que a mãe ainda estaria brava com ele e roubaria seus doces.

– Naruto você está exagerando sua mãe não vai roubar seus doces. - Sakura tentava convencê-lo.

– Isso é o que você diz, não sabe como ela pode ser assustadora quando esta brava. – O garoto dizia com voz chorosa.

– Falem sério. Estou indo para casa. – Sasuke disse e começou a seguir o caminho de casa.

– Ei Sasuke me espere. - Sakura correu para acompanhá-lo.

– Não me deixem aqui seus traidores. – Naruto gritou irritado.

Eles começaram a voltar para casa brincando e discutindo, eram crianças e estavam felizes com seus doces, com o halloween e o jantar magnífico que os esperava em casa, mas algo no caminho fez Sakura parar o que irritou aos dois garotos.

– Sakura o que foi agora vamos para casa jantar. – Sasuke disse apressando-a. – aonde você ta indo?

– Esperem ai. – a rosada tinha visto umas crianças mais novas sem fantasia e expressões tristes. – O que aconteceu?- Perguntou a eles.

– Nós estamos com fome. – uma garotinha com aproximadamente seis anos disse.

– Por quê? – Naruto perguntou se aproximando deles também.

– Não comemos nada hoje. – respondeu um garoto emburrado que parecia não confiar neles.

– Peguem. – Naruto entregou seu pote de doces sorrindo.

– O meu também. – disse Sakura olhando surpresa para o amigo.

– O dele também. –Naruto tomou os doces de Sasuke e deu aos garotos.

Sasuke olhou irritado para Naruto, mas não disse nada afinal pelo menos os três iriam jantar. Deixaram os doces com os garotos e foram para casa. Kushina e Mikoto estavam esperando os três na porta.

– O que ouve com os doces? – Kushina perguntou preocupada que alguém maior os tivesse intimidado.

– Perdemos. – Sasuke respondeu com um pequeno sorriso.

– Até mesmo os... – Kushina foi interrompida por Mikoto.

– Vamos jantar. Aposto que estão famintos de andar por ai. – Mikoto disse abraçando os três carinhosamente, podia sentir que os garotos tinham feito algo bom.

Voltaram para dentro Kushina ainda curiosa, mas os garotos pareciam muito felizes para alguém que tivesse intimidado então decidiu esquecer. Sentaram na mesa enquanto Mikoto trazia o jantar com o maior dos sorrisos em seu rosto como em todos os halloweens a diferença é que esse seria um halloween sem doces para os garotos.


End file.
